


Turning Tables

by LaneMartin13



Series: Harley/Peter Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abbie is a great younger sister, Abbie is very intimidating but a soft bean, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harley is a great older brother, Keener siblings, M/M, Peter would also protect Harley with his life, Peter would protect Abbie with his life, Protective Abbie Keener, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, everyone protecting everyone, peter is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:we all know that harley keener is an over protective brother but please consider: Abbie keener trying to shovel talk peter parker and peter 100% decides to adopt abbie keener (and then fast foreward and have peter AND harley threaten lila barton to not break her heart) -Peachy





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the request! I hope you like it!

If Peter closed his eyes, he could remember the moment he had feared for his life, very vividly.

He and Harley had been lounging in the web-slinger’s room, harmlessly binging Star Wars and playing video games, cuddling and kissing at different points in between. Reluctantly, Peter detangled himself from Harley’s body during their cuddling session and excused himself to the kitchen since Tony had texted him to meet him there now.

“I’ll be right back Harls,” he laughed softly, untangling his boyfriend’s limbs from his body and successfully extracting himself from the bed, avoiding look at Harley’s expression knowing for a fact that he was pouting. Who could resist the Keener guilt-tripping pout? Certainly not Peter Parker (and Tony but he would never admit it).

Padding his way to the kitchen-living room area in sweatpants, socks, and a math pun t-shirt, he frowned at the darkness when he arrived. What did Mr. Stark want to talk to him about? Extending his arm to the side, he felt around the wall in the darkness and was successful in turning on the light. As soon as they flickered on, Peter Benjamin Parker was greeted with a sight that both confused and utterly terrified him.

In the corner of the living room, sitting on a large red leather chair, was Abigail Elizabeth Keener, Harley’s younger sister and an _absolute_ force to be reckoned with.

“Hello Peter,” she smiled, bright white teeth flashing. “Please have a seat,” she beckoned, gesturing for him to sit.

“Hey Abbie, everything okay? Where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, brows furrowed in confusion as he moved across the room and sat himself down on the couch adjacent to the chair.

“Tony’s in his lab,” Abbie said, waving her hand dismissively.

“Then why’d he send me here?” Peter asked, completely confused but also knowing Abbie well enough to assume that she had been behind this all along.

“He didn’t, I did,” Abbie said, turning her eyes and body to him as she confirmed his suspicions. “I need to talk to you about Harley,” she added.

“Harley? Is he okay?” Peter asked, leaning forward slightly on the couch.

“Oh yeah he’s great,” Abbie nodded, blue eyes shining. “He’s really happy and healthy and I haven’t see that smile on his face since before our dad left,” she smiled softly at the thought.

“Then?” Peter asked, wanting to know more.

“You make him really, really happy Peter,” Abbie started, leaning forward in the chair to get closer and really drive her point home. “And he’s my older brother. He’s been abandoned before, we both have, and he won’t say it but that hurts him. So I need to know your intentions and if you’re going to hurt him.”

Peter immediately shook his head quickly, eyes wide and promising. “I won’t— Abbie I’d never— at least never intentionally. I love him Abs, I really do,” he assured. The mere thought of even hurting Harley made his heart clench uncomfortably in his chest.

“Good,” Abbie nodded, leaning back again and looking satisfied but still frightening. “That’s what I thought but I needed to confirm. I like you Peter, I really do, honest. You’re good for him. So it’d be a shame to have to kill you and dump your body in the Hudson,” she said, eyes never leaving his as they shifted from warm to warning.

Peter’s brown eyes bugged, going from soft to wide and he gulped, most definitely afraid of the thirteen year old before him.

“Because I will _not_ hesitate to decimate, Parker. Hurt him and I will kill you and enlist all the other Avengers to help me,” she warned before smiling widely and standing up, clapping her hands. “Good talk! I’ll see you at breakfast Pete! I’m so glad we cleared this up!” she giggled, bending to hug him briefly before pulling away and walking off with a distinct skip in her step. “Oh and turn off the lights when you leave, will you?” she called before disappearing down the hall.

Peter was left with his mouth agape and his eyes wider than saucers, staring at the blank space she had previously occupied. He was most definitely afraid of Abbie Keener but he also vowed to protect her. Nothing would hurt either of them, he would make sure of it.

Three years later, Peter still smiled at the memory. Leaning back against the leather couch, he waited for the inevitable.

Footsteps reverberated through the silence and the click of the light switch sounded when they stopped.

When the lights turned on, a sixteen year old Lila Barton jumped at the unexpected presence of two figures on the couch.

“Jesus Christ guys,” she breathed, dropping her hand from her heart. “What the hell are you doing in the dark?”

“Ms. Barton, I’m so glad you could join us, please have a seat,” a twenty year old Harley James Keener smiled from his seat beside Peter.

Peter smiled widely at his boyfriend of four years before turning to give his attention to Lila. “We’ve called you here for a very important discussion,” he informed her.

“You didn’t call me—” Lila argued but she was cut off.

“Nonsense, let’s get to business shall we?” Harley asked rhetorically, glancing at Peter who hummed in agreement before turning back to Lila. Harley leaned forward slowly, resting his forearms on his knees. “Now, do tell me what your intentions are regarding my sister,” he hummed, contemplative and quirking an eyebrow slightly.

Peter couldn’t wipe the satisfied smile off his face, the tables had turned after all. Abbie had interrogated him at the ripe age of seventeen when he was a year into his relationship with Harley. Of course, it was only fair that he help return the favor (even if he was technically a year early).

He had made a promise, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to drop requests/prompts in the comments or on my tumblr: harleykeenerdeservesbetter


End file.
